The Silver Guardian
by Blind Seer
Summary: A mysterious young woman with enormous powers helps in the fight against Voldemort. Please don't judge until you've read.


Serenity smiled slightly as she stood quietly in front of the doors of the Great Hall, she was a seventh year transfer student from Beauxbaton and with a little help from Madam Maxime she had been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts. As she heard her name called she breathed in deeply, exhaled and walked through the doors with her head held high. As she entered and walked towards Professor McGonagall who stood beside a stool holding a old ruffled hat. Upon sitting down the old hat was put on her head and she heard a whispering in her head. 

"Hm... a natural with magic and extremely powerful. You seek vengeance though for the murder of your real mother, and you seek the power to find your father though your heart already knows who your father is. Well I suppose you should follow in your mother and father's footsteps.. there fore you should be in... SLYTHERIN." the hat shouted the last words and Serenity took the hat off and set it down on the stool before walking to the Slytherin table beside a boy with silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes. 

"Hello the names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." said the boy staring at he as if he was wondering if she was worthy of his words or not. 

"Starfire, Serenity Starfire." stated Serenity softly as she looked at him curiously with her silvery blue eyes. 

"What do you want mudblood?" questioned Malfoy arrogantly. 

"I'm not a mudblood both my mother and father were purebloods, though I don't see how that matters any." said Serenity solemnly. 

Malfoy looked startled at the strength and the power that filled the young woman who sat beside him, smirking he spoke again, "Well then Starfire I suppose I'll just have to take you under my wing now won't I, you don't find too many purebloods running around any more." 

Serenity looked startled but smiled slightly as she joyfully hugged Malfoy without thinking, he was surprised by the sudden reaction but then he slowly returned her embrace with a slow and easy smirk. As they heard Professor Dumbledore clear his throat they broke apart as Serenity stared at her plate blushing slightly as Malfoy just smirked. 

"This year no one is aloud outside of Hogwarts after dusk and only for classes of weekends, this year's DADA teacher is he returning Professor Lupin. That's all and let the feast begin." smiled Dumbledore as he looked around at all the students and the food appeared by magic. 

Immediately the students and staff began to eat but Serenity was lost in thought that is until she felt a sharp jab in the ribs and she turned to look at Malfoy accusingly. 

"You should get eating, not daydreaming." snorted Malfoy. 

"Didn't know it bothered you." muttered Serenity softly. 

Malfoy snorted as he turned back to his own food and began to eat choosing not to make a remark and Serenity smiled in victory, point for her.

Soon then Serenity expected they were dismissed from the Great Hall and went to their house's. Serenity walked near Malfoy, who she had found out, was the Slytherin Prefect. Sighing she glanced behind her again as she felt Pansy glaring at her back, Malfoy heard and looked over at her.

"What is it Starfire?" asked Malfoy sternly. 

"Nothing, just Pansy and her stupidity." said Serenity as she looked over to find Malfoy smirking as a slight chuckle fell from his lips. 

"That nothing new, she's always been that way." snorted Malfoy softly glancing at Serenity out of the corner of his eye. 

Serenity giggled slightly and nodded, "Well that's good to here at least it's nothing to worry about."

Malfoy shook his head slightly, putting his an arm around Serenity's shoulder, "You know Starfire, I think we'll get along just fine."

Serenity smiled at Malfoy, "It's good to have at least one ally, never know when you'll need one."

Before another word could be said they reached the entrance to the Slytherin house and Malfoy called out a password and a pair of stairs appeared, and immediately everyone entered quickly. 

Upon seeing the common room Serenity gasped in awe, it was marvelous and elegant done in all silver and green with leather sofa's, loveseats, and chairs. Bookcases that reached the from floor to ceiling, elegant tables made of silver and glass, paintings of a variety of things including a banner with the Slytherin emblem on it, and a large silver and blue fire burned in the fire place. 

Malfoy smirked slightly as he watched Serenity, "If you think this is great you should see the Malfoy Manor."

Serenity looked over at him startled, as to find him still beside her and his arm still around her shoulders, "I can believe it, though this place is rather well done."

With a slight chuckle he nodded, this girl caught on quick, that was good and might keep her on the good side of the right people. Slowly he dropped his arm and turned to Serenity, "You should get some sleep, classes begin early tomorrow morning. Oh and just a warning Professor Snape is head of the Slytherin house, try your best not to get on his bad side." 

Serenity nodded, "Thanks for the advice, and I well be off to bed as I am getting quiet tired. Goodnight Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded slightly, "Goodnight Starfire."

Serenity walked up the steps to her room and upon finding it she opened the door and was greeted by five female faces. Almost immediately Pansy was in front of her and in her face. 

"How dare you!" shrieked Pansy, "You... You B*tch trying to steal my Draco!"

"Look, I'm not trying to steal anyone, and you have no right to call me a b*tch." stated Serenity calmly, as she walked around Pansy and took the only bed that wasn't taken, on the bed next to hers sat a young woman with spiked dirty blonde and hunter green eyes.

"Hey you must be Serenity Starfire, I'm Alex Greengrass. You go girl, not many have the guts to stand up to Parkinson like that only me and you so far in this house." grinned the young woman, Alex Greengrass.

"Thanks," grinned Serenity as she nodded slightly and suddenly she found a large white cat on her lap looking up at her curiously, she pet the cat on his head speaking softly to him, "Hey Art. glad to see you up and around."

The cat looked at her and, if possible, seemed to give her a cattish grin before stretching slightly and curling up on one of her two pillows. Serenity smiled slightly before standing up, looking towards her Alex stood as well.

"Why don't I show you were the bathrooms/Showers/changing room is." suggested Alex. 

Serenity nodded slightly, "Thanks Alex."

"No problem sweet heart, just gather your stuff and we'll head out." nodded Alex. 

After about an hour Serenity laid in bed comfortable her mind fogged with thoughts about the past, slowly her eyes drooped before closing completely and falling into a peaceful slumber.

@The next day@

Serenity's slumber was broke when she felt someone shaking her gently and calling her name. As her eyes opened she was met with the familiar hunter green eyes of Alex. 

"Hey Ren, it's time ta get up or we'll be late for breakfast." grinned Alex, as Serenity grumbled but got up and grumpily started to get changed and a few minutes later Serenity and Alex walked out of the Slytherin house and walked to the Great Hall, Artemis rode quietly on Serenity's shoulder as she chatted with Alex over different topics and immediately they became good friends. 

When the got to the Great Hall Serenity saw two seats open by Malfoy and led Alex to them, only to have Pansy and Millicent take the two seats rudely shoving Serenity away as Alex grabbed Serenity to keep her from falling, and Serenity smiled thankfully. Artemis on the other hand was filled with rage and immediately yowled leaping at Pansy causing her to struggle and with a little tip of her head and Pansy's heavy weight the chair collapsed causing everyone to burst out laughing and Pansy with Millicent in toe to run out of the room. Looking satisfied Artemis resettled on Serenity's shoulder and taking out her wand and saying a quick 'Reparo' the chair was back to normal and with a smirk her and Alex took a seat and began to eat, ignoring the curious and odd looks they were receiving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you all enjoyed it and please review it with suggestions/comments/etc.

Love the world with all your heart. 

*Blind Seer*

PS. I'm sorry to say that **I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, **though I certainly wish I did. 

****


End file.
